1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical devices, and more particularly, to a device that senses the optical activity of a fiber. These devices are also referred to as tap monitors.
2. Background of the Invention
Prior attempts to sense or detect the optical activity in a given fiber, while serviceable, are less than ideal. Often, prior art devices have been extremely sensitive to heat, thermal expansion, physical shock and other environmental and external forces. Even slight changes in some ambient condition or even slight external forces can cause prior art devices to lose accuracy or significantly alter its sensing characteristics.